Transmitters known to the art are driven by digital circuits at very high sampling rates. With these digital circuits, the inphase and quadrature data may be created digitally and in perfect quadrature. However, the inphase and quadrature data may be distorted when utilized with analog circuits during transmission due to phase, gain, and direct current error inherent in such analog circuits.
A compensation of the phase, gain, and direct current error is necessary for clear reception of the transmitted signal. Another problem with estimating phase errors lies in the variation of the error. Phase error may change and may be altered due to variations over time, temperature, and wider bandwidths.
Consequently, it would be advantageous if a system and method existed that could estimate the phase error in the waveform sent from an analog transmitter. It would also be advantageous if the system and method could continuously monitor the phase error due to variations in phase error.